


My Essential

by ScarHades



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarHades/pseuds/ScarHades
Summary: A life-changing night for you and Steve.





	My Essential

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to write some fluff because it’s not what I would do instinctively.
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for the errors I made. 
> 
> Normally, if I did well my job every girl can insert herself in here. No ethnicity nor physical features are described. 
> 
> Song fic: Mon essentiel, from the musical « Le Roi Soleil » sing by Emmanuel Moire.
> 
> https://youtu.be/o7bUl9yhhH8?t=22 
> 
> (Okay I used to crush on this singer in this clip when I was younger, but hey long hair, he didn’t play fair.)

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

_The dress in the picture is a Tunisian Keswa, I’m half Tunisian so I wanted to share this with you._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

« You are ready pal? » Bucky asked him, fretting over is collar like his mother would’ve done. 

His mother, the thought that she would have been over the moon to witness this day sent a painful jolt through his heart. Still, a sad smile breaks to his face as he patted his pocket. He had a little piece of Sarah Rogers with him today.

« As ready as I can be. » he nods solemnly. Somehow he knew that this evening would be more nerves-wrecking than the fateful day he been inoculated the supersoldier serum. 

They made their way to the ball room. Tony had outdone himself and had rent the Chantilly Castle in France for the occasion even if nobody but the boys knew why they were really here. 

The light, the sent of the pink Lillies and the soft music make everything look like it’s out of a fairytale. 

Tonight, Steve will allow himself to live the fantasy. Tonight, he would be your prince charming and you will be his princess. 

Just the thought of you is enough to clear his mind from his melancholic memories. 

Bucky punches him slightly with his elbow motioning with his head the large stairs. 

Surely he is dreaming, you are already the prettiest woman in his eyes, but in this dress, you look like royalty. 

« Breath, Stevie you are starting to turn blue. »  He has enough sense to throw a sharp glare at Bucky who is smirking at him smugly. 

As you make your ascent, a hush fall in the room, people are staring at you but you seemed unbothered as you float your way to your love. 

« You are beautiful my love. » he breathes, posting his hand on the small of your back guiding you to the dance area. 

You looked at him with so much adoration, Steve thinks his heart might combust by the sheer amount of love he feels for you. 

You look at him questionably, as you know that Steve had reserved his dance for the love of his life Peggy Carter. 

« Baby, » you whispered just for him to hear, « don’t feel obligated, I perfectly content to spend the night with you on the sidelines. » you declare with the gentlest smile. 

Always so patient with him, he thought and so understanding. 

Not once, you had questioned his commitment to you, even if you thought that Peggy was his soulmate. You had told him that much, and at this time he had agreed with you, and he wants to kick himself now because the true love of his life was in front of him. Showing him day after day what it feels like to be love. 

Peggy was a bittersweet maybe, but a the end of the day the soulmate of Peggy Carter was Daniel Sousa, and Steve Grant Rogers’s soulmate is Y/N L/N. 

« I have never been so sure about something in my life before doll, » he assured you with all the sincerity he had. 

You look at him with wonderment with the eyes Steve had fallen in love with. 

 

 

> _I know your love_
> 
> _I know the water that's spilled on my body_
> 
> _Feel how it runs over me day after day_
> 
> _I've gone through agony to feel it again_
> 
> _I have your desire anchored to mine_
> 
> _I have your desire anchored to me_
> 
> _Come, nothing can hold us back_
> 
> _Everything is up to us_

Steve took your hand gently in his, marveling at how well they feat together. He bowed slightly making you giggle, the sound making the butterfly in his belly flutter in excitement.

He leads you with perfect finesse, one hand on the small of your back and the other rise in the air clasp with yours. 

 

 

> _I’m making you my essential_
> 
> _You raise me up above everyone else_
> 
> _I’m making you my essential_
> 
> _The one I would love more than anyone else_
> 
> _If you want us to get to know one another_

The two of you look absolutely regals and the peoples around seems to think that much as they make a place for you. You are the center of attention but neither Steve or you care, lost in the world of each other's eyes.

Steve doesn’t notice his friends on the sidelines. He doesn’t notice the proud smile in Tony’s face who looks like a doting father. 

He doesn’t notice Helena the new recruit’s heart breaking as she observes the man she loves with the woman he adores and would always put above everyone else. He doesn’t notice Sam and Nat beaming and victorious smile as they know what Helena had tried to do, sabotaging your relationship with Steve only to no avail. 

Nat had made herself clear, she would destroy and kill everything and everyone in Helena’s life without so much of afterthought, should she persist in her devious endeavor.  _‘« But you are an Avengers ! »she had screech. « For you, I’ll make an exception. I’ll bath in the blood of your family Elisabeth Bathory's style.’_ Nat winked at her with the most sinister smile Helena had witnessed in her life. She still had nightmares about it.’ 

 

 

> _You know my love_
> 
> _You know the words in my silences_
> 
> _What they confess, cover, and discover_
> 
> _I offer you beliefs to banish their absence_

He doesn’t notice the tears in Bucky’s eyes. The former Winter Soldier is grateful his brother has found you. You always seem to know how to quell the dark shadow in Steve’s mind. You are so attuned to each other, that just a touch of your hand manages to bring Steve back from the deep depth of sorrow caused by the warrior life. 

Bucky could only wish to find a woman like you one day and have a love as pure and luminous than the one you are sharing with his best friend. 

 

 

> _I've traced the future in your palm_
> 
> _I've traced the future as you're writing it_
> 
> _Listen, nothing will take us further_
> 
> _Than a gesture that brings us back together_

Steve put an end to the dance slowly but still, the music keeps playing. You look at him with confusion, not knowing why he’d stop. 

Steve took a deep breath, smile gently at you and placed himself on one knee in front of you. Your eyes widen comically, as the sound of surprise of the other attendees can be heard. It’s not every day that you have the privilege of sharing the love of two heroes, and not every day either that you get to see Captain America, the legend proposing to his girlfriend. 

« Y/N, » he started, laughing slightly because he is already overwhelmed and he can feel a tear of joy on his cheek. 

« I thought I knew love, but I was wrong. I thought my life ended in the plane crash and I was wrong. You showed me how much I was wrong by being the love of my life, you showed me that I was still leaving and not only surviving by being my life. I’m so blessed to have you, and I cherished every moment we share together. » 

You had your hands on your chest, breathing heavily and Steve could the drumming of your heart, it gave him the strength to continue the most important mission in his life, making you his till the end of the line and after. 

« Y/N, you proved me wrong on so many subjects, and I would love nothing more for you to continue it officially by being my wife. You are the love of my life. I need for nothing but you. Y/N L/N would you make me the happiest man on earth and the nine realms, » he looked over Thor who only raises his glass nodding to his brother in arms. « and marry me? »

By now you were also tearing, you nod fervently and jump in his arms. You both ended up in a mess of limbs and laughing. While Steve fished for his mother ring and put it on your finger. 

 

 

> _I'll make of you my essential_
> 
> _If you want us to understand each other_
> 
> _To belong to each other_

« Yes. » 


End file.
